


The Bartender and the Bouncer

by Lisalicious



Series: Modern Day AUs [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kylo to the Rescue!, M/M, Rated for smut, Small amounts of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisalicious/pseuds/Lisalicious
Summary: What happens when a crazed man jumps the bar and Poe finds himself staring at one of the biggest knives he's ever seen?Based on the prompt from RidetheLightsaber: Prompt: Poe is a bar tender at a popular dive bar and Kylo Ren is the bouncer.One night Kylo asks Poe for a shot before they close after a particularly rough night at their bar. Brought closer by the dangerous events that night, they share a few drinks and admit they both might be a little gay... for each other.





	The Bartender and the Bouncer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RidetheLightsaber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidetheLightsaber/gifts).



> That feeling when you read a prompt and know it's the one!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Poe tried not to shake too much as he wiped down the bar. He tried not to think about the man with the crazed eyes. He tried not to remember how the man had been eyeing him all night. He tried not to remember how easily he leapt over the bar, and how he seemed to pull the knife out from nowhere.  Poe tried not to remember how he had been sure he was going to die as the man demanded all the money in the register.

The crowd had been riotous that night, and Poe had been glad of the few minutes reprieve from the constant pouring of drinks. That’s when the psychopath flew at him. The noises of the bar, the rowdiness of the crowd, the neon lights, all of it melted away as he was shoved back against the liquor shelves behind him. He saw the man’s mouth move but couldn’t make out the words, though he got the gist of it.

But Poe couldn’t move. He tried to will his limbs to do as he was told; knowing very well that the best way to stay alive was to meet the demands of the robber. He wanted to fight, to knock the knife out of the man’s hand, he wanted to do something more. But he was frozen to the spot.

The man was raising the knife; Poe didn’t know what he was planning to do with it or where he might stick it, when he was pulled away. Shoved behind something massive, away from the man with the crazed eyes and the butcher’s knife. Shoved behind _someone_ massive.

Kylo Ren. The bouncer. He stood between Poe and his assailant. He hissed in pain. He did something, Poe couldn’t tell what, and the knife clattered to the floor. It looked bloody. Then Kylo yelled something, the bartender still couldn’t make sense of words. The rest of the security crew were on the floor then. Kylo dragged the man from behind the bar as the crew cleared the customers out, keeping the few who claimed to see what had happened behind.

The police showed up and Poe still hadn’t moved. He finally did when they removed the knife from the floor and began to ask question. He answered as well as he could, and started to go through the motions of cleaning up the bar after the police collected their evidence.

Poe glanced over to where the EMTs were patching up Kylo. The robber had managed to land a superficial cut to the bouncer’s left bicep before he’d been disarmed, and the paramedic cleaned and bandaged the wound. He felt responsible for what happened to his savior. If Poe hadn’t been frozen to the spot he might not have needed to be rescued.

“Sir?”

Poe jumped. He hadn’t seen the EMT walk over to him, but there they stood in front of him.

“Yes?” He grimaced at how his voice cracked.

“We would like to give you a quick examination before we leave,” she explained. “It’s quite possible you’re suffering from shock, and we would like to make sure you’re not in need of more thorough medical attention.”

“I…I’m fine. Just a little shook up. I’ll go home, sleep for 12 hours, and I will be fine. I’m certain. Tha-thank you for your concern.”

She looked unhappy, but nodded and walked back to the others.

Poe had finished his wipe-down of the Bar when Kylo was dismissed from the paramedics and walked over. He sat down on one of the stools.

“Hey!” Kylo greeted like it was the end of any other night. “Think I could get a drink before we need to get out of here?”

Poe glanced up at him, made quick eye contact. Then his gaze fell to the bandage on his arm.  He bit his lower lip as he turned to grab a couple shot glasses and best bottle of bourbon the bar had. He tried to hide his shaking hands as he poured the shots, and he was surprised when warm, large hands gently took the bottle from him.

“You should have talked to them, let them give you a once over.” Kylo said quietly.

“I…I didn’t want the fuss,” Poe replied. “Look, Kylo, I’m sorry. I…I don’t know what I was thinking. I should have stopped the guy myself. Because I just stood there he…he hurt you. I’m so sorry!”

“Hey, no, it’s not your fault. You had a natural reaction. I’m just glad I made it over here in time. He could have easily killed you, Poe.”

Kylo covered one of Poe’s shaking hands with his own. Part of Poe wanted to pull his hand away, ashamed and not deserving of the bouncer’s concern and attention. The other part of Poe thrilled. Truth be told, he’d been crushing on the bouncer since he’d gotten the bartending job a year earlier.

“Well, he didn’t. Instead he did that.” Poe lifted his shot glass to his mouth and emptied it. Then he motioned to Kylo’s injured arm. “It doesn’t hurt too much, does it?”

Kylo smirked. “This was worse.” He pointed to the scar that ran down his face. He downed his shot and poured them both another, while keeping hold of Poe’s hand.

Poe felt himself blush.

“We should probably head out,” he mumbled as the cleaning crew came stumbling in.

He reluctantly pulled his hand out from under Kylo’s and put the bottle of bourbon back on the shelf. Then he grabbed his jacket. As he pulled it on he turned back to see the bouncer giving him a hard look.

“I’m driving you home.” It was a statement. One that Poe could tell boded no argument.

“What about my car?”

“You can get it tomorrow. I just don’t think you should drive after the night you had.”

“Like yours was any better.”

“Humor me, will you?”

Poe wanted to argue, but he nodded. He walked out from behind the bar to where Kylo waited for him. He felt exhausted, and wondered if the bouncer could tell. Then he one of his warm hands press into the small of his back. Poe couldn’t stop himself and leaned in against his side. The hand that was pressed against his back slipped around to his waist and pulled him in tighter.

“It’s alright, Poe! I’ve got you!”

***

He’d dreamt he was cornered by the man with the knife. That he was alone. That the man raised his arm to strike.

Poe woke with a start. He was being carried, supported by strong, warm arms and held against a warm chest. He looked around to see he was being carried up the stairs in his apartment complex. Then he glanced up at the man carrying him, confused.

Kylo.

The memories of that night flooded back, and Poe jerked in Kylo’s arms.

“Easy!” Kylo warned as he stopped on the landing.

“What-?”

“You fell asleep in my car the moment you buckled yourself in. Didn’t wake up at all until now.”

“Oh…” Poe felt the same mix of shame and excitement at being held, cared for, by Kylo. He wondered if the night hadn’t involved the psychopath with the knife, if Kylo had just come for his end of the night drink as usual, if Poe had simply invited him back to his place, would Kylo be here now? “Well, thanks! If you let me down I’ll be fine, and you can go back to your place.”

Kylo gently let him down, but he kept a hand on his waist and one on his shoulder to make sure Poe kept was able to stand.

“Look, Poe, I don’t think you should be alone. Not tonight. I’ll sleep in the couch if you want, but let me…Just let me take care of you.”

Kylo walked passed him and stopped at the door to his apartment. Poe blinked at him for a few seconds, and then he followed. He pulled his keys out of his pocket. He opened the door, but before he walked in he turned back to Kylo.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

Poe walked into the apartment knowing Kylo would follow. He walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He gestured to offer the other a drink as well. The bartender noticed how the taller man was hovering, watching to make sure he was alright.

“Why are you here? Why do you want to take care of me?”

Kylo looked like he carefully considered his answer as he drank the glass of water he’d been offered. The look he gave Poe was difficult to read.

“You know, the nights I work, but you’re off…I don’t go to the bar at the end of the night for a drink,” he answered.

That confused Poe even more.

“Okay…?”

“I only ask for drinks from you.”

Poe raised an eyebrow at him.

“Because I don’t charge you for them?”

Kylo chuckled and gave a shy smile. The first one Poe had seen all evening, even at the bar. He definitely liked that smile.

“No, but it helps. No. Poe I wanted to talk to you. I mean…damn, that first night you walked in all fuck me hot and cocky, and I’m the best damned bartender in the galaxy, and I can mix anything, and…fuck, I was gone. And I…had no idea how I could ever get your attention. So I asked for a drink.”

“I gave you Bourbon, neat.”

“I didn’t even tell you what I wanted; you just put my favorite drink down in front of me.”

“Galaxy’s best bartender’s instinct. Just looking at you as you sauntered up to the bar I knew you were a bourbon man.”

“It impressed me. And it kept me coming back…among other things.”

“So…every night...you’d order a drink because…you like…me?”

Poe wasn’t quite sure he could believe his ears. Kylo certainly hadn’t let on that he was attracted to him. Not before anyways.

Kylo nodded. The shy smile was gone. He started nervously nibbling on his lower lip.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I…I didn’t…know if you…felt that way for me…so…it was easier just being end of the night drink buddies than nothing at all.”

“So…now I know.” Poe looked up at Kylo. It was so strange to see the man looking nervous and unsure. He normally stood with his shoulders straight. He walked with authority. He was big and strong and unmovable. He was a bouncer for fuck sake. Now he looked as shaky as Poe felt back at the bar.

“Yeah, now you know. So…I suppose you want me to go.”

“Why?”

“Because I’ve made you uncomfortable by telling you I like you.”

Kylo set down his empty glass, and turned to leave. Poe followed him to the door.

“Wait! I thought you were going to take care of me.”

“You still want me here?”

“You know you weren’t the only one impressed that first night.”

“What?”

“I could tell within 15 minutes of opening that night…you care about what you’re doing. About keeping the patrons and the staff safe. About the right people getting in and the right people staying out. Making sure things never escalated. Then you came and ordered a drink, and held an intelligent conversation. I…I was so gone on you.”

“Sure, I keep the right people out. That’s why that psycho jumped the bar and pulled that knife on you.”

“But then you were there. You…you pulled me away from him, and, fuck! You took a knife wound to the arm to keep me safe. I mean, shit, Kylo!”

Poe pulled Kylo by the arm from the door to face him. Then he wrapped his other arm around his neck, pulled him down, and kissed him.  Kylo’s hands fluttered to Poe’s shoulders and over his chest before firmly grasping his waist. The bartender felt himself pulled flush against the bouncer and he grinned into the kiss. He was about to deepen the kiss when Kylo pulled back.

“I can’t!” Kylo whispered. He kept Poe close, loving the feel of the man’s body against his. He pressed his forehead against Poe’s. “I can’t do this. It’s not…”

“What, Ky?”

“It’s…I don’t want this,” Kylo sighed and tightened his grip on Poe’s waist. “No, I do want this, but…not like this. Not just because I saved your life today.”

“What makes you think this is only because of that?”

“Isn’t it? Would you have invited me here? Would you have served me another Bourbon, neat? Then ask me back to your place if somebody hadn’t tried to rob the bar tonight?”

“Kylo, did you miss the part where I told you I’ve been crazy about you since I started at the bar?”

“Okay, but-“

“Yeah, alright, tonight may have pushed things along a bit, but I’ve been working up the nerve to ask you out or back here or something for a while. Let’s just leave it at this. I want you here. I’ve wanted this for a long time. So why don’t you kiss me like I know you want to?”

Kylo smiled again, shyly.

“So, if I stay…if I take care of you…you…are you sure you’re okay? You’ve been through a lot tonight.”

“You have, too.” Poe moved one of his hand down to brush fingers over the bandage on the man’s upper arm, eyes on where the wound was. Then he glanced up and grinned at Kylo. “I guess we’ll just have to see how things go…”

“I guess…”

Poe found himself crowded against the door by Kylo as the man pressed a hungry kiss against his lips. He parted them and asked for more access a quick swipe of his tongue across the other man’s lips. He felt Kylo smile against him as he parted them and enthusiastically deepened the kiss.

The massive hands that were gripping his waist moved back and down to knead Poe’s ass. Poe moaned into Kylo’s mouth before he reluctantly pulled back and broke the kiss. The taller man moved to kiss along his jaw to a spot just below the ear that had the bartender shivering against him.

“Shit, Poe,” Kylo moaned out a whisper as he continued to softly kiss and nip at the spot below Poe’s ear. “I…I saw that man pull his knife out, and I couldn’t think…I just knew I needed to…to get you away from him…” He moved his hands down to Poe’s upper thighs.  Poe found himself lifted, those hands gently pulling his legs apart so he had no choice other than wrap his legs around Kylo’s waist. Not that he was complaining. He ground his hips lightly against the other man as his cock definitely began to take notice, and he could feel the answering erection pressing against him in return. But instead of rut up against him, Kylo pulled back and pressed their forehead together again. “What if he’d killed you without you ever knowing?”

“He could have killed you just as easily, and I would have been in the same predicament,” Poe sighed in return. “So now we’re here…and we know…you said you were going to take care of me, why don’t you get on with it?”

Then Poe gently plucked Kylo’s lower lip away from his teeth to suck on. The bouncer groaned and pressed the bartender harder into the door. Poe gasped as Kylo stopped holding back and started thrusting up against him as if he wanted to fuck him through the door.

Poe moaned happily. He pressed forward again and devoured Kylo’s mouth in another deep, wet kiss. Something in that kiss got the taller man pushing away from the door and stumbling through the apartment.

“Where?” he asked breathlessly when he broke the kiss.

“Bedroom, end of the hall,” he answered as he yawned.

Kylo chuckled as he made his way to the bedroom.  Poe didn’t want to be tired. He wanted Kylo. He wanted Kylo to fuck him through the bed. He wanted…

Poe yawned again, and his eyelids definitely felt heavy. And thinking back on the events of what happened while he was at work...his erection flagged.

Kylo set him down on the foot of the bed. Poe reluctantly let go of the man. Gentle hands began to remove his clothes, and soft lips kissed around his face and neck and newly bared shoulders and chest. Then the bouncer knelt on the floor and he pulled off the bartenders boots and socks. He removed the belt and pulled down his jeans, but Poe was confused when his boxers were left in place.

“Ky?” he asked tiredly.

Kylo smiled at him as he got back to his feet.

“I think sleep would be the best thing for you, as much as I would love to comfort you in more physical ways right now.” His tone was caring and fond. He reached out and caressed Poe’s cheek. “I’ll just-”

“Please, stay…” Poe reached up and held on to his hand. “I…I just want you here.”

“Okay. Do you mind if I, uh, take care of things quick?”

“Sure…just don’t leave.”

“I won’t. I’m right here. I’ll always be right here.”

***

A flash of metal, and Poe jerked awake. He hadn’t dreamt of that night in months now. He didn’t understand why it suddenly decided to haunt him again. The therapist he visited had helped so much, but they did say the dreams could come back from time to time. He couldn’t suppress the shiver that ran through him in response to the memory of that night at the bar.

Then he felt the warm, heavy arm wrap around his waist. Soft lips brushed a kiss against his shoulder as Poe’s fiancé rolled to pull him closer.

“It’s okay, Poe, I’ve got you,” Kylo mumbled sleepily.

Poe smiled and cuddled against him.

“Sorry I woke you, Ky,” Poe said against the wide expanse of chest where he pressed his face. He felt mildly bad because it was an ungodly hour, and Kylo had been kept late at the bar.

“S’okay. You have the dream again?”

“Yeah…But, hey, it wasn’t so bad this time. And it helps waking up to you.”

Kylo kissed him rather sloppily, aiming for his lips and kind of hitting nose and cheek before he landed properly. Poe chucked, feeling warm and happy. He felt even better because that was not the normal response he had after one of those dreams, but Kylo helped with that. Another shiver ran through him, but this one was caused by his fiancé’s hand lightly stroking the base of his spine to where the waistband of his boxers sat. Poe gasped when those fingers slipped under the fabric to stroke between his cheeks.

“Maybe I can take care of you now like I wanted to that night,” Kylo teased.

“I think I’d like that.” Poe tried to keep his breathing even as dry fingers teased around his hole. “And you di-did a pretty go-good job of taking care of me th-the next morning.”

“I guess I did.” Kylo carefully rolled Poe onto his back. “You never kicked me out afterwards, and it’s been 2 years.”

Poe smiled as Kylo dove towards the nightstand next to the bed for the bottle of lube.

He hadn’t known what to expect that next morning, if Kylo would stick around or run as soon as he had a chance. As it turned out the bouncer was with him most nights, and extremely supportive when Poe decided to go to therapy to help him deal with the aftermath of the attempted robbery.  It had barely been 2 months when he asked the man to stay permanently, and just over two years later they were engaged and figuring out the right time to tell their parents.

Kylo set the lube down by Poe’s hip as he settled himself partially over him. Gentle hands roamed over his chest, down his sides, to his hips, to slide his boxers off. Poe lifted his hips and legs to help, then handed Kylo a pillow to be placed under his hips. Then his enthusiastic lover settled against him.

“How do you want me to do this?” Kylo asked. He propped up his head with one hand while the other continued with its gentle roaming of his body, and came to hone in on Poe’s hardening cock.

Poe groaned at the maddening, feather light touches. He tried not to thrust up into his fiancé’s hand because he knew the hand would stop its delightful torture and hold his hips down until he answered the question. Oh, how he wanted to, though.

“Oh…oh, fuck, Ky!” he panted. The hand at his crotch pulled away until it only hovered, and all Poe could feel was the heat from it. “I…I want you…you to…finger me open. Want to come on your cock.”

“I think I can handle that,” Kylo teased with a grin. He leaned in and captured Poe’s mouth in a hard, wet kiss. “Anything else for the best bartender in the galaxy?”

“Whatever you think I need to be comforted, Ky.”

Kylo smiled wickedly at him. It made Poe’s breath hitch. Then he moved down him, kissing as he went. He paused to show attention to one of his peaked nipples, licking, sucking, biting, and then the other. Poe moaned and squirmed at the attention. He raised his hands to brush and grip Kylo’s hair, but Kylo stopped his attentions.

“This is supposed to be about you,” Kylo whispered as he nuzzled Poe’s belly button.

“Then let me touch you.”

Poe smiled as Kylo hummed in approval. Then he was forced to drop his hands back to the bed as his fiancé sat up and reached for the lube.

Kylo settled himself down between Poe’s legs, running his long nose along the insides of his thighs down to his balls. Poe couldn’t stop the keening whine released from his throat as slick fingers started to stroke around his pucker.

Poe reached his limit. He couldn’t keep still between Kylo’s hands and whatever he was doing with his mouth and nose. He ground himself down on the hand on his ass, trying to get the slick digit swirling around his hole to dip inside. Kylo didn’t stop him and he let the finger slide in to the knuckle. Poe’s relieved sigh turned into a scream as his fiancé retaliated by engulfing his cock in the wet heat of his mouth.

Poe writhed and moaned, unsure what he should do, and which part he should try to concentrate on.  Should he grind down on the hand with deft fingers working him open? Should he thrust up into the mouth and tongue working his shaft so beautifully? Should he try to lay back and enjoy the attention? Poe couldn’t think straight to answer any of his questions. He barely realized he had hands in the bouncer’s hair and he was pulling hard. He only knew that as Kylo added a third finger and brushed over his prostate and he bobbed his head up and down before swallowing him down as far as he could. He could feel himself getting extremely close to finishing way too soon.

“KY!” he yelped and panted. “Ky, you need to stop!” He tried his best to pull his fiancé off of his cock.

Kylo pulled off him with a pop, but left his fingers working him open.  He panted lightly; Poe wasn’t sure how he wasn’t out of breath from going down on him. His pupils were blown huge with desire, and he smiled dazedly at Poe as he laid his head against the inside of his thigh.

“Why stop, love?”

“C-cause I’m close.”

“Isn’t that the point?”

“But I want to come with you inside me.”

Kylo looked thoughtful. “Hmm, that’s right.” He grinned then.  “Whatever you wish, my Poe.”

Poe whined as Kylo withdrew his fingers and carefully rose onto his knees so he could work his sleep pants off. Then he sat back on his heels between the bartender’s legs, and grabbed the lube. Poe watched hungrily as he slicked up his cock. Then Kylo moved in close, Poe gasped as he felt the blunt head press against his stretched hole.

Once he was lined up properly his fiancé laid out over him, kissing his way up his chest to his face. But he didn’t move any further.

“Ky, please!” Poe begged as Kylo continued with the soft, gentle kisses. He rubbed his hands along his back and sides and ended up holding his shoulders.

“I love you, you know?” Kylo inquired, pulling back from the kisses to look his fiancé in the eyes.

“I do. It’s part of the reason I’m marrying you…that and I love you, too.”

Kylo smiled shyly. His flushed cheeks darkened a bit.

“I knew…I knew that day. When that guy pulled the knife out…I knew I loved you and I had to stop him at all costs.” One of Poe’s hands moved again to trace the scar that man left on Kylo’s arm. “I would do anything for you, Poe. Protect you from the nightmares, hold you when that’s all you need, make you laugh when I can, anything…everything…”

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were proposing again,” Poe smiled softly at him.

“I’d propose every day to let you know how much I love you.”

Poe took Kylo’s face in his hands and kissed him slowly, trying to push everything he was feeling into the kiss.

“Then show me.”

Kylo nodded, taking Poe’s hands and pushed them into the pillow above his head and held them there. Poe wrapped his legs around Kylo’s waist, and Kylo rocked his hips to push his cock deep into his fiancé. He whispered, “I love you,” as he bottomed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Initially this was going end with the boys getting to Poe's apartment and falling into bed together, but it didn't feel...right. So I ended that night with Poe falling asleep, and added the third scene a couple years later.


End file.
